


The chase

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Slight Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for a prompt on Facebook.(I want a scene where Eggsy stops a chase because "Daisy wanted that doll for ages, Arthur!")





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on Facebook and decided to write it. ( I want a scene where he stops a chase because "Daisy wanted that doll for ages, Arthur!") 
> 
> First time ever I have written about Daisy Unwin. Also first time writing about children so this is a learning curve for me.

"Gwaine, take the next left. Your target is going into a shopping centre"

"On it" Eggsy replies, acknowledging Harry's command through the glasses. He rounds the corner effortlessly and continues straight on, his target in his sight.

The guy Eggsy is chasing is called Dave Hamiltion. He was a known informant who had been caught selling information to a local mafia and had evaded capture on many occasions. This was the first time The Kingsman had been able to track him down and it was Eggsy's job to make sure he didn't get away.

Harry watched through Eggsy's glasses as Eggsy ran faster, shoving past shoppers and workers alike in his effort to catch him. 

"Once you've caught him, I want you to lead him around the back of the shopping centre, there will be a cab waiting for you. We need his intel" Harry tells Eggsy, eyes scanning the screen.

Harry had offered to oversee this mission as he was technically on desk duty due to an injury suffered on another mission. Merlin had only agreed due to Harry complaining of boredom and a bored Harry Hart was a dangerous Harry Hart. 

"Yes, Arthur" Eggsy says, giving a quick nod as he jumped over a bench, landing effortlessly on the other side.

The chase was going well, and Eggsy was within touching distance of his target, when all of a sudden Eggsy skidded to a halt and turned his attention to a toy shop window.

"Gwaine, what's wrong?" Harry asks sharply "you're letting him get away!"

"What? - Oh-shi-" Eggsy pauses and shakes his head "fuck, Arthur I am so sorry...it's just" Eggsy walks closer to the shop window and Harry sees he's looking at a small doll on the shelf "Daisy's wanted that doll for ages, Arthur!"

Harry pauses a second before he says "you stopped the chase, because of a doll?"

"Yeah, that doll is the new Sindy, Arthur. Daise has been begging and begging mum for one. It's all sold out everywhere else" there's a sigh over the line "and I've got no fucking money on me"

"Gwaine, get back to Kingsman, now" Harry replies "I am disappointed in you"

Eggsy pauses a little, as if in shock, then quietly responds "yes, Arthur" 

* * *

"You were very lucky, Eggsy. If Ms Morton had not been in position we wouldn't have caught Mr. Hamilton. Your actions today were irresponsible and could have cost us everything we had worked for in tracking him down. Eggsy, I am sorry to say that I'm going to suspend you from the next mission" Harry was starring Eggsy down behind his desk in his office in Kingsman.

"But Ha- I mean, Arthur. I didn't mean to, I am so so sorry" Eggsy looks up at Harry, sadness and guilt in his eyes, but Harry just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Eggsy. I have to punish you. Maybe working at the tailor shop would do you a bit of good"

"Yes, Arthur" Eggsy replies, his head lowered.

"Dismissed" Harry tells him curtly, and Eggsy nods and leaves the room.

Once Eggsy leaves, Harry's 'Arthur' demeanour vanishes and he looks at the closed door with sadness in his eyes. He had to be harsh to Eggsy in order to not show favouritism with him. It wouldn't do well for Harry to show his fondness for the boy. Being Arthur had it's responsibilities and one of those was to keep the order. It couldn't be one rule for one and one for another, it wasn't how Kingsman worked.

That being said, it didn't stop Harry wanting to make it up to Eggsy.

And Harry knew just what he could do.

* * *

The knock on the door surprised Eggsy.

He was up his mother's house, it was one of the regular things he did when he could. The new house she lives in with Daisy is quite close to his and it makes Eggsy feel better knowing his mother and sister are so near to him.

Eggsy opens the door with a touch of caution, but when he opens the door wider and sees Harry standing on the doorstep he quickly relaxes.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Eggsy asks, a hint of confusion in his tone, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, Eggsy. Everything is fine" Harry replies, looking very awkward standing on the porch with his hands behind his back "is Miss Daisy in?"

"Daisy?" Eggsy asks "why do you want to see her?"

Harry is about to reply when there is a loud yelling down the hallway and Daisy appears beside Eggsy.

"Eggsy! What are you doing? Who's this?" Daisy asks her big brother, looking up at Harry with big inquisitive eyes.

Eggsy looks down at his sister and smiles warmly at her before scooping her up in his arms "this Daise, is Harry. He's my boss"

Daisy looks at Harry then at Eggsy and she pouts "he's here to take you to work?" she asks quietly, she looks unbearably sad and her voice wobbles a little.

"No, Flower!" Eggsy says with a soft chuckle "I'm not going to work! Harry's just here to see you" Eggsy looks at Harry "aren't you, Harry?"

Daisy looks back at Harry with the same curiosity in her eyes as Eggsy and Harry feels frozen by the power of the twin Unwin eyes directed at him.

Harry coughs a little and says "uh yes, I have a present for you, Miss Daisy"

At the word present, the little girl's eyes light up and she looks at Eggsy in unbridled joy. Eggsy quickly sets her back down and she walks towards Harry, excitement shining in her eyes.

Harry removes his hands from behind his back and hands her a wrapped gift. Daisy eagerly tears the wrapping from the parcel and when she opens it up, her eyes glow with wonder.

"What have you got?" Eggsy asks her and Daisy takes in a deep breath before she yells;

"SINDY. I HAVE SINDY. EGGSY LOOK I'VE GOT SINDY!" Daisy lifts the doll out of the wrapping and runs up to show her brother.

Eggsy looks at the doll in Daisy's hands and then back to Harry, wonder and happiness in his gaze "what do you say to Harry, Daise?"

Daisy looks away from her new doll for a second to look at Harry, before launching herself at him and hugging his legs.

"THANK YOU HARRY!" Daisy yells at him and Harry awkwardly pats her head.

"You're welcome, Miss Daisy. Your brother told me you wanted the doll and I was just passing when I spotted it" Harry replies, looking at Eggsy, who is smiling so wide at Harry that Harry feels his heart lift at the sight of it.

"Thank you, Harry" Eggsy tells him warmly, his eyes shining.

And Harry looks at him in return, feeling now that he has made up for what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
